Shapes in the shadows
by Golem
Summary: Doe's a golem have a soul or is it just a servent, chapter 2 now up please rate and review
1. Default Chapter

Shapes in the shadows  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It was another cold wet day in Anke-Morpork as a large shape stumbled out of an ally and landed face down in the gutters, it was followed by another much smaller one that walk on 4 legs. In fact it was very small because it was a rat and the fallen body was a troll, to be précised it was a dead troll. Moments later a scream was heard but to any one near by who didn't understand the troll language it sounded like any other sound you might hear at this time of night…….. Which is also screams, much shorter but there much further off usually in the direction of the shades.  
  
A few hours later  
  
"Dat troll is new to Anke-Morpork" said Detritus in his usual slow way  
  
"Yes I can tell, just look at the clothes he has on" Said Jup, Jup was a new member of the Night watch but had no lack of experience with crime, this was because he was a member of the thieves guild and if you asked him he would say he was one of the best.  
  
"Then he was killed for his money" more a statement than a question  
  
"No I don't think he had any"  
  
"Why you say that"  
  
"Look at the pouch its still tight to the cloth, if this was simple business……. Robbery then they would have taken it and I don't think they would give the bag back"  
  
"What this mark here" Detritus pointed to the back of the trolls head were a mark shaped like (~) could be seen"  
  
"I don't know I haven't seen it before" at this a heavy thumping could be heard and both men looked up to see the shape of a Golem come around the corner. "Ah Kulep glad you're here" He said  
  
"Greetings Jup and Detritus how may I aid you fellow officers" Kulep was a reformed Golem one of twenty now serving the city in one way or another.  
  
"We have a dead troll with marks on neck, dun no how he died" commented Detritus as the golem looked at the marking.  
  
"This sign gentleman is from an ancient language it does not have meaning in the common tongue but can be explained as "CONTROL"!"  
  
"Woo no need to shout Kulep, you almost defend me"  
  
"My apologies it was just a way to demonstrate the power of this word. To simply say control would be an insult to all Golems"  
  
"Why all Golems?" asked Jup  
  
"Because in our original script this is the first and last symbol"  
  
"You mean this is part of a golem's spell?" Kulep sighed  
  
"Golems do not have spells"  
  
"I apologise, but why is it on a Troll?" all 3 looked down at the corpse.  
  
The rain still fell hours later as the 3 officers came of duty heading for there homes except for Kulep who went of for his second job as the doorman for the Mended Drum.  
  
Look at the sky, now look even further to one of the little dots that is another sun, now go pass that and do not stop. In about a million years stop turn left and you may see a hippo the size of the moon come sailing past but this is not what you're looking for. Keep going for another couple of billion years and when time ends collapses and reforms you should find yourself in another dimension, this or as a speck of dirt on the boots of existence. Ever way look to you right and you should see a HUGE turtle, this is A'tuin now move up and you should see 4 elephants on its back, now keep going and soon you should find the world, the DISCWORLD.  
  
From this vantage point high above the rim we can see the tall mountains in the middle this is the home of the gods, but were not interested with that we want the city far far away you cannot miss it it's the largest one, that's it on the coast surrounded by the brown water. Now get closer till you can see all the little houses and shops, now you can see the tops of people's heads. Look for one with a black robe, riding a perfect white horse and carrying a scythe, yes that's him with the pale blue shape inside the Broken Drum. Now say hello  
  
"Hello" said the now deceased Fred the heroic  
  
HELLO  
  
"I suppose I should have ducked"  
  
NO I THINK THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN WORSE FOR YOU  
  
"I'll take your word for that; I don't suppose you know what happens next do you?"  
  
YES A YOUNG MAN IS GOING TO TAKE YOUR HORSE AND SELL IT TO THE  
  
"Sorry no what I meant was to me"  
  
OH MY APPOLOGIES YES YOU SEE IT ALL DEPENDS ON WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN  
  
"What I think well I never really believed in much during my live, but that feast with the gods in the hall sounds pretty tempting"  
  
I AM AFRAID IT IS TO LATE TO CHOOSE NOW  
  
"Oh then what will happen I never believed in anything" his voice started to fade as did his form  
  
THE YOU WILL SIMPLY CEASE TO EXCIST and with a small pop he did. NOW LET ME SEE death reached into his robe and pulled out a small timer, AH YES THE YOUNG WOMAN FROM LIME STREET  
  
SQUEEK came a cry from the corner of the room death looked down at a smaller rat like version of him self, the grim squeaker  
  
WHAT IS THE PROBLEM  
  
SQUEEK SQUEEK  
  
BUT RATS ARE YOUR AREA  
  
SQUEEK  
  
SO BE IT WHAT HAS HE GOT TO SAY  
  
SQUEEK the death of rats ran back into the shadows and brought out a blue shadow of a rat SQUEEK  
  
"SQUEEK"  
  
CARRY ON  
  
"squeek squeek"  
  
INTERESTING  
  
(You get the idea)  
  
THIS IS OF IMPORTENCE INDEED I SHALL SEE TO IT IMMEDIATELY  
  
SQUEEK said the death of rats as the blue ghost faded  
  
SHE WILL BE DELT WITH and with this he stalked out of the pub 


	2. it started

Authors note: sorry to take so long I have been run of my feet and seeing as I got very little reviews I will take my time. Any how on with the story,  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Igor was examining the Trolls body, "iths odd"  
  
"What is it Igor"? Asked Carrot. Not usually one for being in the morgue of the city watch but it was part of his duty to follow up unusual murders.  
  
"Next to the marking ith a smaller one" Igor pointed to the back of the trolls neck  
  
"I don't recognise it, do you know what it means Igor" he asked  
  
"Er not ath thutch"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The therst mark ith for control yes" Carrot nodded he had read the briefing from Jup "Well Thith one is a name I think"  
  
"Really so it reads Control then name, maybe it controls something?"  
  
"I don't think tho, Golem writing is read the other way ther"  
  
"Oh so something controls or owns him?" he looked at the markings on the troll's neck "it may sound odd but I think I recognise this marking"  
  
"Really ther, what doth it thay"  
  
"I don't remember, I shall have a word with Kulep see if he recognises it" and with this he left hopping up the steps from the basement into the courtyard of the watch house, Igor turned back to the body to see its arm flinch.  
  
"Arr the good old dayth" Igor went on with his work thinking back to his old day in Uberwald when the body had just be zapped with thunder and twitch for hours afterwards......... But this was not Uberwald. Igor had time to look up in horror befor he was beaten to death by the corpse.  
  
Death stalked down the street the death of rats led him to INTRESTING said death as he walked up to the blue shade of a troll that had been standing there all night unable to move  
  
Jill was a young woman who had been born and raised on Lime street, if you asked her for directions out of the city she would give you a blank stare and kindly point you towards Lime street. She was also about to have a most unusual death.  
  
"Mam im going to the shop to get some butter" she shouted as she stepped onto the street she was only 14 but it was obvious to every one she was unusual every one but her.  
  
"Excuse me luv" said and old voice from behind her  
  
"Yes madam" she replied turning around  
  
"I hear people say you're a witch"  
  
"Urm sorry I don't know what you mean" she stepped back trying to get some space away from the weird lady.  
  
"Yes you do young lady, you have a power in you even an old madam like me can see it" she prodded her with a walking stick Jill hadn't even seen.  
  
"Sorry but I don't think I want to talk to you" turning back the way she was heading she bumped into 2 grey walls, only to look up and see that they were actually trolls.  
  
"I don't think you have a choice" said the old lady  
  
"I always have a choice" but before she could do anything a troll grabbed her arms while the other flicked her in the head knocking her unconscious.  
  
"we need your power witch" said the old woman now standing up strait and looking a lot younger "and we will take it" placing her hand on Jill's head she drained the young woman's soul and left her dead.  
  
AN (again): I know there seems to be a lot of dying but there all relevant in the giant scheme of things............. Well except Igor's I just have a grudge against them for some reason. If you want the next chapter to come quicker REVIEW the story, I would especially like to see any errors I made so I can edit them later. Cu next chapter. 


End file.
